Buttercup
- Forms ▾= - Unicorn= }} - Outfits ▾= - Battle ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - Chef ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - School= - Scientist= - PE= - ▾= - Kendo= - Bikini= - Goku= - Batman= }} }} }} }} | caption = Buttercup | name = Buttercup Utonium | origin = The Powerpuff Girls | sex = Female | age = 11 | species = Transhuman | status = Alive | eyes = Light Green | hair = Black | relatives = Professor Utonium (father/creator) Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny (sisters) Dr. X (Uncle) Bell, Barasia, Breannin, (Cousins {Technically}) | friends = Sensei Jack, Dexter, Tootie, Suzy, Courage | enemies = Samantha, Bell, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins | occupation = School Student, Bounty Hunter | residence = Powerpuff House, Megaville}} Buttercup is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the sister of Blossom and Bubbles. She originated from the Cartoon Network series, The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Buttercup moved, along with her sisters Bubbles and Blossom, to Megaville from their former home in "The City of Townsville," and attended the Megaville Elementary School. On the first day of school, Buttercup had an altercation with Dexter, but the fight was broken up by the school's gym teacher Jack. Later on, Buttercup was inside with Blossom and Dexter, when Courage approached them and said that Bubbles was being attacked by the "Dread Dragon". A monster created by Mojo Jojo, and sent to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. The three of them fought it and managed to rescue Bubbles, but Buttercup was captured in it's mouth towards the end of the battle. It was at that point that Jack arrived at the battle and slayed the monster, saving Buttercup from it. After this incident, Buttercup wasn't seen for a while, until the fight between Dexter and Mandark. Buttercup helped [Cooplowski|Coop and Megas in their fight with Samantha, who, at the time, was about to kill Coop, so Buttercup surprised Samantha with a "sucker punch." Samantha was a being whom was brought back by one of the members of the "Darkstar Council". When Mandark summoned a giant Cluster robot that captured Dexter, Buttercup smashed it, freeing Dexter and then escaping along with the girls and Dexter on Megas. Later, after helping Dexter and her sisters beat the Globmonster, Buttercup was asked by Bubbles if she wanted to participate the try-outs for Megaville Dance Troupe. Buttercup refused the offer as she wanted to attend Kendo class. In the Kendo class, Jack described the noble art of Kendo. This felt on deaf ears however with Buttercup, whose love for fighting led her to easily and handily beat-down everyone she faced, before being stopped by Jack. As a penalty, the Professor was forced to go and speak with Jack about her impulsive behavior. It was decided that she wasn't going to be grounded but instead, Courage would have to be with her the at all times and take notes of her actions, in order to insure she would behave properly. The Professor also thought it would be better if she did other activities. He first let her try out a science course, but that didn't work out, with Buttercup's impatient personality. So instead, they tried a cooking course, which, oddly, seemed to fit better with Buttercup, and so it became a success. At a later point, Buttercup was going to attend the science fair, in order to make snacks, along with Jack, and sell them to the students and visitors. While they were about to watch a special dance performance, GIR suddenly intruded on the event and Jenny went to try and get rid of him, but GIR, instead, placed a machine on her head, which turned Jenny into a portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. When this occurred, Buttercup encountered Samantha again and battled against her, along with Jack. Despite his efforts, Samantha defeated Jack and stole his trademark katana, but Buttercup would continue the fight with her in an effort to get it back. Samantha then attempted to make her way to Bell, but Blossom and Buttercup followed her. There, Buttercup fought Samantha again, but she eventually retreated from the battle, and instead, went after Blossom and Bell, while Buttercup was occupied in a fight against another, giant Cluster. After defeating the Cluster, Buttercup resumed her pursuit and followed Samantha, Blossom and Bell. She caught up with Samantha who was about to attack Blossom. But luckily Buttercup grabbed Samantha and tossed her away, allowing Blossom to proceed. Buttercup continued with a barrage of attacks on Samantha, mocking her in the process, making Samantha deadly furious. Buttercup's attacks exposed more of her robotic body, and Buttercup got the upper hand. However Samantha launched a rocket fist at Buttercup's head, which was followed by a punch of Buttercup against Sam's jaw. Samantha then threw chains towards Buttercup which tied around her legs, followed by Sam grabbing her limbs with her chain arms. Sam charged up a laser, but got interrupted by the energy balls that were reflected by Blossom down below. One of the energy balls went right through Buttercup and Samantha, destroying the hand, and blaster, of Samantha, as well as the chain that held Buttercup's limbs. Buttercup noted that it would sting, following by a backflip which caused the balls on the chains, around her legs, to jam into Sam's face. She quickly untied the chains, while questioning who used chains in a battle, and headed down below to the fight of Blossom and Bell. She came right in time to block the incoming attack of Bell on Blossom, by taking all of the damage to the left side of her head, making it bleed. Buttercup quickly sent her flying with a punch. Buttercup helped Blossom got up and reattached her bow on her head, although not as she always wears it. Buttercup proceeded by ripping off a part of her shorts to conceal the burn wounds of her sister, while they talked about each others wounds. Blossom in turn ripped off a piece of her shirt to treat the bleeding wound on Buttercup's forehead. Samantha then also joined in again, so Blossom and Buttercup decided to take a different approach. While Blossom fought Samantha, Buttercup headed over to Bell. They clashed by bashing both their hands into each other. Buttercup quickly reacted and threw Bell into the air, while still holding her. GIR then wanted to throw a bomb from a slingshot at Buttercup, but she destroyed it with her laser. Bell commanded Buttercup to put her down. So, Buttercup grabbed Bell and performed a final atomic buster on Bell. GIR fired smoke bombs, disabling Buttercup from doing anything. Samantha saw the opportunity and wanted to attack Buttercup, but Blossom quickly followed her into the smoke cloud. It ended up with Samantha grabbing Blossom with her mechanical tentacles, and holding the katana against her throat. She mocked Buttercup by saying that she was going to kill Blossom. She then slitted the throat of Blossom but nothing happened because the katana only can hurt evil. As Samantha was surprised, Buttercup bashed into her to free Blossom, and rapidly beated her. Blossom hugged and thanks Buttercup, but that moment was quickly interrupted when Blossom didn't know what to do anymore. With Samantha planning on using GIR as a conduit to activate the bomb after all, an act that Bell would never allow. As Bell was ready to throw Jack's katana to stop Samantha, Blossom had to make a decision whether to keep hugging Buttercup or to push her away to let the katana go between them. She chose the latter which results in the katana piercing through Samantha. This caused her to step back, and fall in the electricity and completed the circuit of the machine again and triggered the bomb. Blossom realized she had made the wrong choice and realized she killed Samantha and activated the bomb. She fell on her knees in despair, while Bell and GIR escaped, though Buttercup wanted to go after them. As Blossom and Buttercup were leaving, they were stopped by Dee Dee, holding the katana, who asked them to follow her. While Dee Dee flying them into the stage. Blossom asked her question after question but Dee Dee stated that she wasn't supposed not to talk about her nature.As they flow through, Buttercup commented on the death of Kuwagus. And finally they reach in the stage where Dee Dee need to go. Both Blossom and Buttercup were shocked too see the Rowdyruff Boys in front of them. As Blossom started to argue with Brick, Buttercup said that they weren't ready for another fight now, but Blossom revealed that she was just winning time. As Blossom had expected, Brick started to monologue but before the brothers could do any damage, they were stopped by I. M. Weasel. As the professor had come along with Weasel, he quickly hugged Blossom and Buttercup. After he released her, she helped Jack and returned his sword to him. Meanwhile, Boomer got the crazy idea to kiss Bubbles, to see if she would explode, much to surprise of anyone. This caused great distress in Bubbles, before Blossom explained again that she isn't at risk because, physically speaking, she is stable, only she did start to question her mental stability. After nothing happened, Boomer started kissing the other women in the room, much to the embarrasment of his "victims". Buttercup, already angry about the fact that he kissed her sister without her permission, was infuriated when he kissed her. Blossom tried to calm her down as Boomer continued his kissing spree by kissing Agent Honeydew. Honeydew is slightly annoyed by this, but to Buttercup's surprise neither she or Jack lash out at him, instead trying to help understand the world better. At that moment, Monkey returned to Earth and was hugged by Honeydew. Jack stated that he was happy to see them reunited, for which he was thanked by Honeydew, who placed her hand on his shoulder, much to the disapproval of both Buttercup and Monkey. Personality Being the toughest of the group means her aggression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless, impulsive'Comic Page:' Billy And Mandy, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and stubborn. She is known to be prideful and won't back down from a fight'Comic Page:' Demonstration, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She won't surrender either'Comic Page:' Futile, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, even when clearly outmatched'Comic Page:' Billy And Mandy, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is very competitive and wants to be the best in anything she does'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff GirlsTV Episode: Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. She is also the rudest of her sisters, being rather sarcastic'Comic Page:' Ninja Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, frequently mocking opponents'Comic Page:' Toothless Smile, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, and sometimes mean spirited, even towrds her own sisters. She is also known to be greedy, as she once knocked out the teeth of bad guys to collect money from the Tooth Fairy, eventually going so far to attack them when they did nothing'TV Episode:' Moral Decay, Powerpuff Girls. She also has a softer side, she once had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter'TV Episode:' Cover Up, Powerpuff Girls. She is quite protective over her sisters''' Comic Page:' What's Wrong?Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi'Comic Page:' Sorry, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Fight crime and become a hero was her idea as well, an idea she got after being up a giant evil gorilla'TV Film:' The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Powerpuff Girls. She is also very shy, when she is near Jack'Comic Page:' Crush, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is a true tomboy and dislike anything girly, although this doesn't translate in her clothing style. Her hobbies include fighting'Comic Page:' Buttercup can't dance, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, violent comic books'TV Episode:' Super Zeroes, Powerpuff Girls, anime'Comic Page:' Blondecup, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, cosplay'Comic Page:' Blondecup, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and after she discovered her talent for it, cooking'Comic Page:' High Scores to Settle, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Sexuality Buttercup is heterosexual and has a crush on her teacher Jack'Comic Page:' A Monkey Fling Is A Mess, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which explains her shyness. Appearance In the show The Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup has light green eyes with short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She wears a light green dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a green Megaville uniform that involves a green skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. During the science fair she wears a yellow outfit when serving Takoyaki. There is a red button on top of her shirt and red edges on the sleeves. She also wears a little square hat with a red edge at the bottom. During the fight she looses the hat. When going to the underground to assist Blossom she pulls off her yellow shirt, but wears a white shirt underneath it, but it is a bit short as it shows her belly button . She is also wearing yellow-beige pants with white panties underneath. During the fight with Samantha she gets a sucker punch by Samantha resulting in a black eye. After wrapping up Blossom's hands, Buttercup's pants have been ripped short to her knees. Powers and Abilities Buttercup, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'Density Manipulation:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Electrokinesis:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Energy Projection:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand'Comic Page:' Final Blow, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Enhanced Roar:' Buttercup and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Enhanced Senses:' Buttercup and her sisters' are highly enhanced. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Buttercup and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. **'Enhanced Vision:' Buttercup and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. ***'Night Vision:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to see in darkness. *'Flight:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a green trail behind in the air. *'Guitar Playing:' Buttercup is able to play the guitar'TV Episode:' Mime for a Change, Powerpuff Girls. *'Heat Vision:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. *'Imaginary Friend Creation:' Buttercup and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together'TV Episode:' Imaginary Fiend, Powerpuff Girls. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are green. *'Limited Acid Immunity:' Buttercup and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid'TV Episode:' Cop Out, Powerpuff Girls. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls. *'Mecha Piloting:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results'TV Episode:' Uh-Oh, Dynamo, Powerpuff Girls. *'Pyrokinesis:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Size Reduction:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray'TV Episode:' Nano of the North, Powerpuff Girls. *'Sonic Scream:' Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, Powerpuff Girls. Blossom's and Buttercup's ability however do not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can durate much damage. She is considered the toughest of the three siblings. Can survive in space unaided. *'Superhuman Speed:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to travel faster than light'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff Girls. **'Short-distance Teleportation:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Buttercup like her sisters is very strong (even for a metahuman), she is the strongest of the three siblings. *'Super Spit:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Temporary Multiplication:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Thermal Resistance:' Buttercup and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. *'Tornado Spin:' Buttercup can use this move, having mastered this skill, she has the strongest version of it'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray vision:' Buttercup is able to view through any material. Origin Buttercup is a Powerpuff Girl originally from the cartoon Network show |The Powerpuff Girls. Her and her sisters were created accidentally when Professor Utonium added Chemical X to his concoction of ingredients for the perfect little girls. Using their special powers, they took to fighting crime and became Townsvilles greatest super heroines. Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and is easily enraged. Trivia *When Buttercup Sucker Punches Samantha, this is a reference to an episode of the the Powerpuff Girls, titled, ''"Moral Decay", this was later also shown in a memory. *She acts similar to Goku from Dragon Ball Z during a fight, while wearing a blond wig, similar to Goku in his Super Saiyajin form. *In the first battle against Dexter, Buttercup uses an attack which is one of the moves of Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury series, Power Wave. *Buttercup is also shown to remember various instances from the Powerpuff Girls series, such as the time when she wouldn't take a bath'TV Episode:' Down 'n' Dirty, Powerpuff Girls, as well as when they cut Blossom's hair'TV Episode:' The Mane Event, Powerpuff Girls, when Bubbles had to wear glasses'TV Episode:' Bubblevision, Powerpuff Girls, when "Dynamo," accidentally destroyed the city'TV Episode:' Uh-Oh, Dynamo, Powerpuff Girls, when Buttercup, herself, was stealing teeth for money from the Toothfairy'TV Episode:' Moral Decay, Powerpuff Girls, and when they got sunburned'TV Episode:' Sun Scream, Powerpuff Girls. *Buttercup is on Santa's naughty list along with Bell and Mandy. References }} Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girl Category:Kendo Student Category:Main Character Category:Transhuman Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Featured Category:American Characters